tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Wolf/Season 2
Teen Wolf is an American television series of the horror and teen drama subgenres. It was created by film director and executive producer Russell Mulcahy and produced by MGM Worldwide Television Productions. The series is a dramatic reinterpretation of the 1985 comedy film Teen Wolf starring Michael J. Fox. Season two of Teen Wolf first aired as a two-part episode on June 3rd, 2012, premiering on Sunday night then continuing to the second part, "Shape Shifted" on June 4th in it's regular Monday night time slot. All of the original cast members reprise their respective roles and Linden Ashby, JR Bourne and Melissa Ponzio all return in the roles of Sheriff Stilinsky, Christopher Argent and Melissa McCall. Joining the season two supporting cast is Michael Hogan who plays Gerard Argent, the cold-hearted patriarch of the Argent family line. Season two showcased Derek Hale as the new werewolf Alpha, who is now bringing together his own pack - and Scott's not included. There are bigger threats on the horizon however, as Allison quickly learns when she has a harrowing encounter with a shape-shifting snake monster known as a Kanima. As Scott and the others research a beastiary for information regarding the Kanima, they discover that this type of creature seeks a master - someone who controls it's actions and sends it out on murderous missions of revenge. Moreover, the Kanima is someone they all know very well. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Minor roles Crew Production * Jeff Davis - Executive producer * Russell Mulcahy - Co-executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Christian M. Taylor - Supervising producer * Tim Andrew - Supervising producer; 2nd unit director * Karen Gorodetsky - Line producer * Blaine Williams - Post-production supervisor Directors * Russell Mulcahy * Tim Andrew Writers * Andy Cochran * Christian M. Taylor * Jeff Davis * Luke Passmore * Ned Vizzini * Nick Antosca Plot threads * The Kanima: A reptilian shape-shifter begins murdering seemingly random people in Beacon Hills. Scott and Stiles learn some information about it from a beastiary and discover that it is being controlled by another and that it is afraid of water. A shocking twist reveals that the Kanima is actually their own schoolmate - Jackson Whittemore. * Lydia's meltdown: Lydia Martin appears to be immune to the werewolf bite, but suffers intense nightmares and hallucinations; all the while being haunted by the ghost of werewolf Peter Hale. * Hunter-in-training: With the arrival of Gerard Argent, Allison's training as a hunter is kicked up a notch. She improves her skill with a crossbow and her father tries to toughen her up by making her endure a series of personal trials. * Running with the pack: Derek Hale begins infecting other students from Beacon Hills high, forming his own pack of werewolves. With each new addition, Derek's strength as the Alpha increases exponentially. He tries to entice Scott into becoming a member of the pack until he realizes that Scott has a "pack" of his own. Notes & Trivia * Season two of Teen Wolf now boasts an opening title sequence, which season one did not have. * A special "Origins" spotlight episode aired on May 21st, 2012, just two weeks prior to the season two premiere. The episode is a series of visual recaps of events from season one. * Eaddy Mays, who played Victoria Argent, had a much larger role in season two than she did in season one. * In season one, it was promised that Stiles' actual first name would be revealed in season two, but this never came to pass. See also External Links ---- Category:Teen Wolf/Seasons